


Regular Conversations

by OnTheFritz



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Fluff, Jerrie is not subtle in the slightest, M/M, but it's ok because Munk likes it, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheFritz/pseuds/OnTheFritz
Summary: Mungojerrie has a crush on Munkustrap. Too bad he's awful at hiding it.Prompt from Rainbowratstuff on Tumblr
Relationships: Mungojerrie/Munkustrap (Cats)
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207193
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Regular Conversations

“Well hey Munk, fancy seein’ you here around these here parts, don’t really see you ‘round here that often, y’know, generally you’re a busy guy and all, so it’s real nice to see you- I mean, nice in the usual sense, from one friend to another- er, that is, we are friends, right?”

Munkustrap took a moment to process the words that had suddenly flooded the silence he had previously been enjoying. It was truly amazing how a single cat could fit so much dialog into a simple ‘good morning’.

“Yes, Jerrie, we are friends.” He smiled at the striped tom. “And good morning to you too.”

Mungojerrie beamed at him. Where exactly he had wandered in from was a bit of a mystery since Munk was pretty sure that this spot in the junkyard wasn’t as well known to others. In fact, Munk had picked this particular spot for when he needed some peace and quiet mainly because it was difficult to accidentally stumble upon.

Yet somehow Jerrie had found him.

“So, anyways, good to see you here.” Jerrie continued. “I was hopin’ to see you- I mean, lookin’ forward to- er, that is, I wanted to ask you- no, just talk, just talk like friends normally do, that’s all. So here you are and here I am and, well, it’s good.”

“It is.” It was best to just let Jerrie ramble until his mind figured out what he wanted to say. 

Not that Munk would readily admit it but it was a rather endearing trait. He wasn’t sure just how Jerrie would react if the tom knew how much he was fond of him.

“Yep. Good to spend a mornin’ with friends. And it’s kinda rare that it’s just the two of us, you know? I mean, usually if we’re havin’ a private moment it’s ‘cause you caught me and Teaze- er, ah, I mean Teazer and I, yeah, caught the two of us maybe causin’ a little bit of a distubance- not that we’ve been doin’ any of that lately!” Jerrie hastily added. “But I’m just sayin’ it’s nice to just have you and me here. Together. Just us. Alone. Um, as friends.”

“It is nice, isn’t it?” Munk agreed.

“Yeah, it is- you think so too?” Jerrie looked immensely relieved. “You don’t want me to leave?”

“No, why would I? I enjoy your company.” 

“Well, uh, I just- well, I guess- I thought that you were tired of all the trouble that somehow always gets traced back to me.” Jerrie’s face turned a very interesting shade of red.

“Yes, sometimes your… antics can be a little tiresome at times.” Munk admitted. Jerrie immediately looked crestfallen. “But just between you and me, I do find some of your escapades very amusing.”

That cheered the tom up. “Really?”

“Yes. Your song at the Jellicle Ball, while somehow encouraging of practices that I shouldn’t endorse, is very entertaining. And I’m impressed with your ability to sing while cartwheeling and flinging Teazer all over the place. I think you have a lot of potential.”

It was almost as if Munk had said he loved him from the way Jerrie reacted. The tom grinned and did a little jump of victory, prancing around in a delighted circle before ending in a cartwheel. It would be an odd display if it were coming from anyone but Mungojerrie.

“If I had known my words would have this effect on you I would have said something sooner.” Munk said with a small smile.

“Oh, you always have an effect on me Munk, I can hardly-” With a surprised squeak Jerrie clapped his paws over his mouth, eyes growing huge.

“What was that?”

“Nothin’. Got a, uh, got a bit of a frog in my throat.”

“A frog?” Munk raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Just ignore what I said.”

“Hmm.” Now this was interesting. Never in his life had Jerrie asked anyone to ignore him. Casually Munk stretched out in the sun, watching the way Jerrie’s eyes grew even wider and followed his every move.

“I say a lot of things, Munk, you shouldn’t take ‘em seriously.”

“I take you seriously.”

“You- what? You do?”

“Of course. Your opinions are important to me.”

This caused another interesting change in Jerrie’s posture. Instead of the usual confident way he held himself he instead hunched his shoulders in a little in an uncharacteristic uncertainty that did not suit him in the slightest.

“They are?” Jerrie asked in a small voice.

“Yes.” Munk patted the ground next to him. “Why don’t you join me?”

Jerrie squeaked again. “Dunno if I should.”

“Why not?”

“Well, ‘cause, uh, folks might get the wrong ideas. You know, someone might stumble in and see me cuddlin’ with you and then they’d be all like, ‘Wow, Jerrie and Munk are lookin’ real close, wonder what that’s all about’ and then I’d have to explain that while I have a thing for you you do not have a thing for me, you’re just a nice tom, and then Teazer would tell me that I was being an idiot once again for fallin’ for someone I can’t have, and I dunno, it’s just a lot to deal with ‘cause this is our first regular conversation and it’s goin’ all nice and I don’t want to ruin it.”

Once again Munk had to pause and let the words rush over him. Something very important had been said and he wanted to make sure that he understood it clearly.

“Did you just admit that you have a crush on me?”

“Um.” Jerrie kicked at the ground. “Maybe.”

“Oh.”

“I understand if you don’t feel the same, I wouldn’t if I was you, we’re not all that compatible really, you bein’ a Protector and me bein’ a criminal, I get it, but sometimes… sometimes I just look at you and imagine what it could be like and then it’s just… it’s just nice.”

“Just nice.” Munk breathed.

“Yeah, well, I’m gonna go-”

“No, wait.” Munk stood and gently took Jerrie’s paw in his own. “I… I might not say it in so many words, but I… I think it would be nice too.”

“You really don’t have to humor me, I’ll be fine, really, just gonna go and hide in a trash can for a while-”

Enough words had been spoken. Munk leaned forward and kissed him. Immediately Jerrie softened under his touch, letting out a contented hum. When they broke apart Jerrie was back to beaming.

“Now.” Munk said, unable to keep himself from smiling in return. “Tell me all the things you’ve been imagining.”

“Yes, right, absolutely.” Jerrie dazedly looked around the clearing. “I brought some stuff for you.”

“You did what?”

“Just in case. Uh, had some food prepared in case you, ah, well, just in case the impossible happened, which is certainly has.” Triumphantly Jerrie pulled a picnic basket out of a drainpipe. 

“Jerrie, where did you get the food?” Munk slowly asked.

“You know, maybe it’s best if we just don’t ask.” Jerrie flashed him his most innocently charming smile. Munk did not admit it but he felt himself soften at the sight.

For once in his life Munk decided not to press further. Now was not the time, not when he and Jerrie had so much catching up to do.


End file.
